Abstract/Summary Patient-oriented translational research in complementary and integrative medicine (CIM) has an urgent need for developing a pipeline of qualified investigators given increased public interest in the use of CIM approaches and the limited evidence base for their efficacy for treatment and prevention of major disorders. The next generation of CIM researchers will benefit from the dedicated mentorship of experienced midcareer clinical investigators. Helen Lavretsky, M.D., M.S., a Professor of Psychiatry at UCLA, was named the Semel Scholar in Integrative Mental Health, and is a clinical investigator dedicated to patient-oriented research in integrative medicine and mental health. Dr. Lavretsky has a strong record of research, publication, teaching and mentoring. Her mentored K23 (2001-2007), and the first K-24 (2010-2015) career development grants from the NIMH, and several subsequent R01 research grants from the NIMH and NCCIH focused on developing combination and complementary treatment and prevention approaches for late-life mood and cognitive disorders. Dr. Lavretsky mentors junior faculty, graduate and post-doctoral students, resident physician, and medical students. Of the 22 trainees mentored during the first K24 award, 11 (50%) now have their own NIH grants or other career grants, and others are still engaged in clinical research and training. This proposed K24 Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research will provide protected time and help expand Dr. Lavretsky's research and mentoring program in translational neuroscience of mind-body interventions, and to extend mentorship to junior CIM investigators. The main aims of this program will be: 1: Testing the health benefits of mind-body interventions; 2: Applying innovative technologies to test the neuroplastic and genomic mechanisms of action of integrative medicine therapies; and 3: Developing the pipeline of future researchers of CIM. Dr. Lavretsky is developing a curriculum for training of junior investigators in translational science of integrative medicine for the UCLA CTSI program, as well as a Graduate Degree course in positive neuroscience of integrative medicine, and plans to submit an application to NCCIH for a T-32 NRSA Institutional Research Training Grant in the next two years. These training grants will allow the development of a CIM-targeted research training program at the UCLA. Combined with existing resources and reputation of the UCLA CTSI and Collaborative Centers for Integrative Medicine, this would attract an increasing pool of the most qualified and promising future CIM researchers. The proposed research and additional training will build upon findings from previous research; especially the NCCIH-funded R-01 study of Tai Chi. The K-24 award proposed project will expand to the pilot studies of multimodal MRI to focus on 1) a pilot study of MRS/ DTI/ fMRI, and 2) gene expression predictors of response to Tai Chi. This K24 application aims to provide mentoring and a research environment to develop an exceptionally strong and diverse group of CIM researchers who will play leading roles in the future of integrative medicine research.